Engagement
by nashi-hime
Summary: Can Uryuu gather up the courage to tell Orihime how he really feels about her? Ishihime, as adults.


Fanfiction of July #2: IshiHime

Engagement

Fanfiction of July #2: IshiHime! And even though it may sound like it, there are no spoilers.

Oh, and she calls him "Uryuu-kun" just as a little pet name!

Finally, I apoligize if this isn't how you spell "Uryuu", but there's a little line that goes over the final "u", and I'm not sure if it will even show up when I put it onto the website, so you'll have to settle with this for now!

……….

Eight years. Eight years, six months, and nineteen days, they had been together, to be exact. Uryuu walked along the sidewalk, briefcase in hand, flipping through the calendar on his cell phone. April seventh, the first day Orihime could get off for the next six weeks, and Uryuu couldn't wait that long. He and Orihime had been going steady for years, and now that they were approaching their mid-twenties, now seemed like the perfect time to marry. Ishida had been planning this for well over a month, he'd even convinced Orihime to take the day off. He hoped the whole thing would go smoothly…

The two had started dating around age sixteen, soon after Aizen had been defeated. Uryuu wasn't sure what he saw in Orihime that others didn't; usually she was very open about everything in her life. But she saw the good in Uryuu, and he saw the even better in her, and for that, they were happy. They both worked at Peach Pink, a fashion and textiles photography studio. Uryuu helped design the clothes and set up, Orihime took pictures (ever since she started, she had been getting surprisingly better with technology). Uryuu was the first one to pop the question (about dating that is), if Orihime would like to go get a cup of coffee with him. Well, Orihime must have been a little slow that day, because she led Uryuu right to the coffee machine in the break room, when in reality, he meant he wanted the two to go out and get a cup of coffee. But that was just another thing he liked about her, her sense of humor and simplicity. Well, maybe simplicity was stretching it, particularly when it came to her food. Uryuu had always tried to coax Orihime to eat out with him; after all, Orihime wasn't exactly known for her "cooking prowess".

Uryuu turned a corner and headed towards the park, where he had agreed to meet Orihime. He reached into his pocket, fingering the little box that contained his engagement ring.

After ten minutes of walking along, Uryuu finally reached his destination; a bench under a cherry tree in full bloom. Orihime showed up only minute later. "You wanted to ask me something, Uryuu-kun?" she asked. Uryuu flushed, it was now or never. Getting down on one knee, he just audibly muttered, "Umm, Orihime, I know we've been together for a long time, and I know we have something special, so I wanted to ask you if you would ma-" He had gotten only half way through his little speech when there was an explosion. Looking up, Uryuu and Orihime saw a flying hollow had just side-swiped a building. "I-I've got to go!" Uryuu shouted, getting up and leaving his briefcase behind.

"Hmm," Orihime said to herself as he ran off, "I wonder what he was going to ask me?"

Uryuu finished off the Hollow in a heartbeat. It was a small one, and the first he'd seen in weeks. Lucky for him, in the mass panic of the "building explosion", nobody had noticed Uryuu shoot the fatal arrow to the Hollow's head from atop a roof. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the staircase. "Now I face my real problem, getting the courage to confront Orihime again…"

……….

Another three weeks passed before Uryuu could gather up the courage to ask Orihime again. This time, he decided to stick to her little cubicle just down the hallway from his. "H-hi Orihime…" he said, yet again fingering the ring box in his pocket as he leaned against the cubicle opening. "Oh, hi Uryuu-kun!" said Orihime, hopping up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He blushed, like he always did. "You're always so cute when you blush, Uryuu!" she said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "So, what brings you to my little corner of the world?"

"I…tried to ask you this a few weeks ago, when…"

"That Hollow attacked? I'm glad nobody got hurt. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Will you marry me?!" shouted Uryuu. A few people in the cubicles across the hall looked up, and Uryuu could feel his face light up like a Christmas tree. He didn't even both to get on one knee. Shakily, he took the little box out of his pocket, and handed it to Orihime. Surprised as ever, she opened in up, revealing the tiny engagement ring, with an even tinier diamond in it. "Uryuu…" she said. The people across the hall started clapping, and Uryuu blushed again. He wanted to glare at the people behind him, but he was too focused on Orihime. That is, if his eyes weren't practically glued shut behind his glasses.

"I accept."

"Wait, huh?" Uryuu said, opening his eyes.

"I'd love to be married to you!" Orihime cheered as she jumped into Uryuu's arms. He was stunned for a moment, and even stumbled backwards a little. But then he was filled with happiness, and spun Orihime around a little. She kissed him again as he put her down. "I love you, Uryuu-kun," she said, hugging him.

"And I love you too," said Uryuu. And he meant it.


End file.
